


Day 10: Snow Day

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Bottom Scott, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one of Peter’s favorite ways to wake Scott up--Scott’s too, if the body shaking orgasms were any sort of proof--and the fact that the boy was already conscious didn’t change his plans in the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Snow Day

“You’re supposed to be in school.”

“S’cancelled.” Scott’s voice was barely more than a whisper, slurred so badly it took Peter a long moment to figure out what he’d said.

“Why?”

“Snow,” was the eloquent response and Peter rolled his eyes, shoving off the blanket of teenage warmth to get out of bed.

He ignored the low whines and sleepy protests as he crossed to the window, pulling aside the curtains to see that Scott was right. There was at least a foot on the ground and it was still coming down. No doubt backlash from the evil Frosty they’d tangled with the night before.

Well, blessings in disguise and all that.

Peter was not one to ignore a golden opportunity and he seized it when he saw it, yanking the covers off his slumbering lover’s form. Fitting his hands against Scott’s hips to stop the instinctive curl to protect warmth, Peter leaned down and brushed his mouth over the dimples in his Alpha’s lower back. Immediately Scott relaxed, spreading his legs and burying his face into the pillow with a happy sound.

This was one of Peter’s favorite ways to wake Scott up--Scott’s too, if the body shaking orgasms were any sort of proof--and the fact that the boy was already conscious didn’t change his plans in the least.

A long lick for a tease had Scott’s head kicking back on a moan, legs bending to open himself up further. Peter allowed himself a moment of pride before dipping back into his task with relish. His own cock was an afterthought as he licked and sucked and bit ever so gently. Scott’s shuddering body and sinful moans were more than enough for him, as was the way his ass clenched and relaxed under Peter’s palms.

Such a responsive little thing. If Peter had known this years ago in that forest…

No point in dredging up the past though. Not when the present was so good and right and edging closer to coming with every swipe of his tongue. Peter sank a finger inside the tight heat, hole welcoming it eagerly though Scott’s muscles wrapped velvet tightness around him instantly. It was simple after that, a few light touches to his prostate and Scott was _gone_ , moaning brokenly into the pillows.

Peter drew away once Scott started wincing from his licks, oversensitive and no doubt raw from the shadow on Peter’s jaw that had grown in overnight. His body wasn’t pushing for an orgasm for himself, content in the knowledge he’d brought his mate pleasure, and Peter took the opportunity to stretch himself alongside Scott’s lax form. The boy huffed once before flopping over onto him, legs falling to either side of his hips instantly. Peter smiled into the uneven curve of his jaw, pressing a kiss there, happy for the moment.

The world would come crashing down soon enough, as it was wont to do in this town. Moments like this were to be savored, rare in the chaos of their lives.

“Gimme a minute and we can go again.” Scott murmured into his throat, Peter humming in agreement as he smoothed a hand down the Alpha’s powerful back and delicate spine.

Thank god for snow days.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
